A Promise Kept
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: A romantic incident that occurs when Kasumi enters the 3rd tournament just to see the ones she loves. (Hayabusa/Kasumi, mild shounen-ai Hayate/Hayabusa)
1. Cherished ReUnion

Heyaz all! When I got my PS2, I got Dead or Alive 2 with it. It took me approximately 5 seconds to fall in love with Hayate and Hayabusa. The hair man! *sigh* Anyway, I decided to write a ficcie wif the two boiz and Kasumi-Chan. Mild warning, this fic contains just the barest of barest hints of shounen-ai. Okei?  
  
It's set during the third tournament in the Asian hotel. It's one of the stages on DOA2. (The room with the sliding Japanese/Chinese doors, the ones you can send people flying through into the garden outside!)  
  
Anatha thing, this fic has tons of flashbacks, so bare wiv me okeiz? Plus I absolutely DETEST Tina. She gets beaten up badly. So uh, gomen 2 all u Tina luvers. (Pu-leez! She is such a slut!)  
  
Disclaima: All charaz belong to their respectful owners. Whoeva they r. Oh, and the promise Hayabusa makes, belongs to Aragorn from LOTR. See if you can recognize it.  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
A Promise Kept  
Chapter 1: Cherished Re-union  
  
Hayabusa sat on the roof of his room. It was temporary of course, just while the third tournament was on. The wind ruffled his waist long hair, and whipped away the loose ribbon that was holding it in place. His hair streamed behind him in a curtain of silk. He gazed at the sun as it gracefully rose up from the horizon, painting the sea brilliant shades of red and yellow. He sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. The ninja bowed his head, remembering the promise he had made to his best friend not such a long time ago.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"I have to leave. Look after Kasumi for me." A cloaked figure said curtly, before turning to walk out on the bewildered ninja.  
"Chotto matte Hayate-Kun!" He called, grabbing his best friend's upper arm. The figure turned to look at him.  
"What about Kasumi? You cannot just leave her. You know she loves you more than the world." Hayabusa explained. A tear trailed out of the corner of his beautiful brown eye.   
"I know...I can't bear to leave her. But-but there are so many questions that need answering. Tell her that I left to find answers, that it's not her fault. Tell her I love her more than life itself. Promise me Hayabusa, that you'll look after her. Promise me!" He pleaded, firmly clasping the ninja's shoulders, and shaking him slightly.   
"I promise you, I will do everything I can to protect her."   
"But how can I be sure that you will? Hayabusa, how can I be sure you will keep your promise?" The emerald-eyed ninja gazed at the man before him and inched closer.   
"I will Hayate-kun..." Then he placed the most barest of kisses on his friend's lips before pulling back. "If by my life or death I can protect her, then I will." He whispered. The moonshine briefly illuminated the man's face, and revealed tears staining his cheeks. He embraced the slightly smaller ninja, burying his face in his hair.  
"Arigato..." Hayate whispered, then kissed his friend briefly on the cheek.  
"Sayonara Hayate." The ninja replied sadly as the man silently escaped into the night wind.  
  
*~End~*  
  
The ninja touched his cheek where his friend had kissed him. When he had defeated Hayate, his friend finally remembered who he was, but had forgotten the bond between them. He smiled bitterly.   
"What is the use of dwelling upon one's past?" A shadow caught his eye, and he focused on it. He saw the briefest flash of light brown/red hair before the figure disappered into the hotel. The footsteps were too light to be that of a man's. He backflipped silently onto the ground and disappered into the shadows after the figure.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
Hayate stepped out of the shower, finally clean after a hard night of fighting and only 4 hours sleep. He put on his red pants and a light, cotton bathrobe, then began towelling his reddish hair. He heard a knock.  
"Excuse me sir, but could you spare me five minutes of your time?" A small female voice asked. He looked at the clock above his bed.   
"Actually, I have half an hour. So, sure." He opened the door, and a cloaked figure launched itself at him. "Nani?!" He stumbled backwards and fell against the wall. The figure looked up, brown eyes brimming with tears. "Imoto-chan?!"  
"Hayate nii-san!" She sobbed, burying her face in his hair.  
"Kasumi-chan, what are you doing here? You know that if someone catches us, we could be killed."  
"I know." She sobbed, looking up at him while tears fell out of her gorgeously innocent eyes. His face softened and he wiped away the tears with his thumb.   
"Oniisan, you don't know how hard it is to be a runaway Shinobi. It's so hard to be alone..." He embraced her tightly, his eyes filling with unshed tears. She was alone because of him.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"We're sorry Kasumi, but you're brother is dead." The elder said. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"You're lying!" She screamed. The elder shook his head sadly. She fell to her knees and screamed until her throat burned. Ayane gently placed a hand on her half-sister's shoulder. The teen collapsed gratefully into Ayane's arms and cried.  
"He's gone. Oniisan's gone...He's not coming back. He's really gone..." Kasumi whispered as Ayane gently rocked her sister.  
"I know...Sshh, you're going to be fine." Ayane hushed. Though she never liked her half-sister, Ayane could see the deep pain Kasumi felt. Kasumi pushed her away gently and stood up. Her eyes narrowed at the elders assembled in front of them.  
"You're lying! I know it! Hayate's too strong to have died!" She picked up her katana and tucked it in her sheath. Then she picked up her small duffel bag and slung it over one shoulder.  
"Where do you think you're going young lady?" The elder demanded.  
"To find my brother." She answered, determination in her eyes. Ayane gasped.  
"That's crazy Kasumi! He's gone!"  
"NO HE'S NOT!" She yelled.  
"If you leave Kasumi, you will never be welcome back as a Shinobi. You will be an outcast. If you are seen with any other Shinobi, you will be killed."  
"I DON'T CARE!!!! I WANT TO FIND MY BROTHER!!!!!!" Kasumi screamed. She swiftly jumped out the window and began to run, her eyes burning with tears.  
"I'm coming for you Oniisan...Just wait for me."  
  
*~End~*  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm such a pain Oniisan, but I just need someone to hold me. Everyday I have to hide in the shadows, I can never even go into a shop without caution. Everyone know's who I am. I just need human contact. Please understand..." She sobbed.  
"Imoto-chan... I'm so sorry you have to go through all this. I'm not worth all your suffering. You should've just left me!"  
"No, you ARE worth it Oniisan. You're all I have left. I love you." She whispered. He sobbed, burying his face in her hair, ashamed that he had put his sister through so much pain.  
"I love you too Imoto-chan." He answered softly. He rained kisses on her soft hair, inhaling the scent he had missed for so long. He remembered when he had faced her in the tournament, not knowing who she was.   
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
A teen looked at him hopefully, eyes wide with innocence.  
"Nii-san? Hayate nii-san!" He cocked his head at the name, unfamiliar with it, being the second time he had been called that.  
"You...know me?" Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
"Aren't you my brother?" He said nothing and got into his fighting stance. He fought fiercely, but she, only half-heartedly. As though she didn't want to hurt him. After the fight, he cradled her in his lap. His mind was desperately trying to remember her, so hard that he was beginning to get dizzy. Her eyes were closed, her breathing laboured. He gently stroked her cheek, and her skin felt warm beneath his cold fingertips. Something was crying out to him, telling him that he loved her. But somehow he couldn't quite grasp it. His mind was swirling with so many emotions, and the more he begged it to calm down, the more haywire it went. /Stop it! Please!/ He begged, and a small sob of frustration escaped his throat. He gently lay her on the ground and removed his jacket. Placing it gently over her, he then kissed her brow softly, before turning to face the feared Tengu.  
  
*~End~*  
  
A knock startled the two from their cherished silence. "Hayate-Kun?" A male queried.  
"Hayabusa?" He asked, bewildered.  
"Hai." Hayate opened the door slowly. Kasumi's face lit up with happiness.   
"Ryu-Chan!!!" She squealed and embraced him tightly. The ninja blinked svereal times before hesitantly embracing the seventeen year-old that was clinging to him happily. Hayate laughed at the look on his best friend's face.  
"Don't worry Ryu-Kun, she tends to do that a lot." He winked at his little sister as she poked her tongue out at him. Hayate shut the door and smiled as Kasumi continued to hug his best friend.   
"It's very nice to see you again Kasumi-San." Hayabusa said after a while. She looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled.   
"Yes, it is." He noticed her eyes were slightly puffy. He reached out and gently touched beneath her right, then left eye. She closed her eyes.  
"Have you been crying Kasumi-San?" She looked away and stared at the floor.  
"Yes." He gently tilted her head up so that their eyes met once more.  
"I thought you were stronger than that..." He said softly.  
"I-I couldn't stand being alone. I'm sorry I'm so weak..." She said, and pulled away from their embrace. Hayabusa instantly regretted his words and looked away in shame.   
"Gomen Kasumi-San, I didn't mean it." The teen said nothing, and just stared out the window.  
Hayate coughed to break the silence and took off the robe before putting on his fingerless gloves. "I-uh have to go to my next fight. Coming?"  
"Against who?" Hayabusa asked, glad he had changed the subject. They all walked out the door and down the hall.  
"Tina." Was all he said. Kasumi hissed with disgust.  
"That slut! I hope you get her good!" She declared. Hayate smiled and ruffled her hair. He walked halfway through the door that led to the arena, before turning to look at the two people he loved.  
"I'll get her for you. Okay imoto-chan?" She smiled, ran up to him and kissed his cheek.  
"Hai!"  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
"Here I come!" Tina drawled in her thick American accent. She leaned over, and displayed her cleavage. Hayate narrowed his eyes in disgust.  
"Don't come near me!" He hissed. He got into his fighting stance and Tina pouted seductively. The arbiter, a cute looking 14 year-old with light pink hair, stood between them with a mic. She looked at the two then the crowd.  
"Get ready. Fight!" She announced, before gracefully disappearing in a whirl of rose petals.  
Hayate wasted no time and quickly punched her in the stomach. Hard. The blow sent her straight through the sliding doors and into the garden. She got up and angrily aimed a kick at his chest, but this left her wide open. Hayate took the chance and punched her in the ribs. Tina then performed a throw that got too close for comfort. Kasumi, cloaked beside her beloved ninja guardian, snarled as Tina 'accidentally' grabbed her brother in a 'certain' place as she performed the throw. Anger pumped through her veins as Tina continued to flirt, and she almost burst in fury, if not for Hayabusa restraining her, as Tina went overboard with one move. As Tina locked Hayate in a throw that would painfully injure his leg, she lustfully placed a kiss on his crotch. Hayate turned red, half with embarrassment, the other with fury. He slammed blow after blow, kick after kick into the American and the match was soon over. He looked at his opponent, pitifully sprawled on the dirt. Blood trickled out the corner of her mouth as she looked at him through one eye, the other fast turning purple.  
"I hate you." He spat bitterly. Tina managed a small pout before passing out. Hayate wiped the blood from his lip, the cut aquired from a careless mistake in the fight. The arbiter re-appeared in a whirl of petals before taking Hayate's hand, and raising it.  
"Hayate is the winner!" She announced cheerfully. Kasumi whooped with joy and jumped up, punching the air. It was a big mistake and her hood fell back, exposing her identity. Ayane spotted her half-sister immediately.  
"Hello." She greeted icily. Kasumi gasped.  
"A-Ayane-San." Ayane smiled bitterly and whipped out a shuriken, holding it at Kasumi's throat. Kasumi looked at Hayabusa desperately, and Ayane laughed.  
"He can't do anything. It's an order for the whole Shinobi clan, that if you are spotted, then you must be killed. No one can interfere. No one." Hayabusa smiled before lowering Ayane's arm.  
"Very true Ayane-San. But you are forgetting that Kasumi entered the tournament, which means that if you kill her, YOU will be exiled from the clan for breaking the rules." Ayane gasped, realizing her mistake. She growled in frustration, before turning heel and leaving.  
"You're safe for now Kasumi. But once this tournament is finished, consider yourself already dead, SIS." She spat. Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief and embraced her guardian.  
"Arigato Ryu-Chan!" He smiled at her.  
"It was nothing. Come, let us congratulate your brother." The two walked over to where Hayate sat. Kasumi embraced her brother, raining kisses on his cheek. He laughed and ruffled her hair.  
"Stop it imoto-chan! You're embarrassing me!"  
"I'm glad you kicked her butt! That slut deserved it!" Hayabusa helped his friend up, and fondly clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Very well done Hayate-Kun."  
"Arigato." He answered, with a small bow. Kasumi hugged her brother tightly and he winced.  
"As much as I love the attention imoto-chan, that really hurts." He stated through clenched teeth. Kasumi let go, looking at him apologetically. She settled for holding his hand in her right, and holding her guardian's in her left as they walked back to the hotel. Hayate opened the door for them and motioned for the two to enter. Kasumi started to, but stopped so fast, her brother slammed into her.   
"Imoto-chan! What gives Kasumi?!" He poked her back playfully.  
"Gomen...I-I just realized that I have to run away again."  
"Nani?! But you entered the tournament!" Her brother reasoned.  
"The clan recently dispatched a new set of assassins, and they aren't part of the clan, so the rule won't apply. The next round I'm in isn't for another month, which leaves me wide open."  
"We will not let anything happen to you Kasumi." Hayabusa replied strongly. Kasumi shook her head quickly. "Iie. I won't risk either of you two. I love you both too much to do that." Hayate melted at his sister's words, and felt extremely proud of her.  
"When will you have to go?" She choked back a sob.  
"At sunset." Hayate embraced his sister.  
"Then you still have some time left with us. Come on, let's go up on the roof."   
"No it's okay Onii-Chan. I'll pass." Kasumi stared at the floor sadly. Hayate pouted.  
"Please? For old time's sake?" Seeing her brother's innocent eyes and pout, Kasumi couldn't help but smile. "Well...I guess so..."  
"Yatta!!!" Hayate cheered. He grabbed Kasumi's hand and literally dragged her upstairs. Hayabusa smiled at the pair, glad that his friend smiled more often. /Maybe you should do that/ A voice in his head said. The ninja pushed away the thought as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves to join his friends.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
"Are you the one they call the 'Smiling Assassin'?" The man asked. The girl tossed her pale rose-colored hair and shrugged. She blinked, gazing at the figure with amusement twinkling in her golden eyes. "Well, technically here they call me Michiko."  
"You are the one in charge of the fighters?"  
"Nuh uh. I'm the arbiter for the fights, NOT the fighters." She replied airily.  
"Is a girl called Kasumi part of the tournament?"  
"What if she is?"   
"Then you tell me where she is." The man responded. The girl shrugged.  
"And what if I don't wanna tell you?"  
"Then you will die." He hissed, and held a shuriken to her throat. She giggled.  
"Tsk tsk tsk Samurai-Sama!" In less than a second she drew her two Katanas from their sheath at her back and slashed the man's throat. Blood splattered her outfit, identical to Kasumi's white and pink one, but with the colors switched. The man fell to the floor with a thud and she pouted.  
"You silly baka! Now look! You got blood all over my favorite outfit!" She giggled, and kicked the limp figure before her face turned serious.  
"Though I am only fourteen, I am in charge of these fights. I will not have anyone injuring my contestants." She spat on him before whirling away in a haze of rose petals.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
Like it? The next chapter is very mushy, cuz I am a MASSIVE Hayabusa/Kasumi fan. They are so cute! R&R peeplz! 


	2. A Kiss and A Promise

Back agen! This chapta is mushy. So uh, if you don't like it, don read! Oh yeh, like before, there's a tad of shounen-ai, but it's sooooo tiny.  
  
Disclaima: Team Ninja owns the three, but I own Michiko. Okeiz?  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
A Promise Kept  
Chapter 2: A kiss and a promise  
  
"Ryu-Chan! Your hair is a mess." Kasumi stated, as she fished in her duffel bag for a comb. Hayabusa blushed. "You do not need to worry about it Kasumi-San."   
"Nonsense Ryu-Kun! Sit!" She ordered, and he sat down, his feet dangling over the edge, as Kasumi sat behind him. She busily began to comb his hair as her brother watched with amusement.  
"Ha! I didn't know you cared about Ryu-kun's appearance imoto-chan!" Kasumi pouted, her hands on her hips. Hayabusa blushed, and turned away.  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean onii-chan?" He winked at her.  
"On nothing, nothing." She poked her tongue out as she continued to comb Hayabusa's hair.  
"Your hair is so pretty..." She hushed, as she undid the ribbon around her neck and used it to tie his hair. "Here, keep this, as a little reminder of me." She said sadly. Hayabusa gazed at her sorrowfully. Hayate looked at the comb in her hand and quickly changed the subject.   
"Hey imoto-chan, that's a cute comb. Where'dya get it?" A tear fell from her eye.  
"You don't remember onii-chan?"  
"Remember what?"   
"YOU were the one who gave me this, remember?" He cocked his head, confused. She held out the comb and he took it. It was simple, but elegant, made of jade. He looked closely and saw a name carved in childish Japanese scrawl. 'Kasumi-Chan' His eyes widened, as tears trickled from them.  
"It was your sixth birthday in two months, and I was twelve...I-I wanted to buy you a comb, but it was too expensive, so I saved up for nearly a year just to get it. Then I begged mother to teach me how to write your name in Kanji. I carved it using a shuriken and I was so proud..."  
"Hai Onii-chan...And when you gave it to me, I was so happy..." Kasumi finished off, the two crying as they embraced. Hayabusa looked at them sadly, wishing that he could feel love as easily as they did. Every since he was little, he had been brought up never to know emotions. He looked away to the sun, not wanting to see them, not wanting to feel the pain in his heart.   
"Kasumi-San, it is almost sunset. You'll have to go back to the forest soon..." He said sadly.  
"Hai. I can't just leave with you two here, so if you go back to your separate rooms, I'll see you, Ryu-Kun first, then you Onii-chan." Without a word, Hayabusa disappeared in his usual style, while Hayate opted to walk back down the stairs, sadly looking at his sister.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
"Kasumi-San." The ninja acknowledged with a nod, as she appeared in a breeze of sakura blossoms.  
"Ryu-Kun..." She hesitantly embraced him, inhaling his wonderous scent of the night time.  
"I am not very good with partings, so forgive me Kasumi-San..." She smiled.  
"There's nothing to forgive Ryu-Kun." He stared into her innocent eyes, so deep with sorrow.  
"I...I will miss you very much."  
"So will I. You...you have to promise me that you'll take care of Onii-Chan okay?" He chuckled.  
"Hai Kasumi-San. If I can look after you, then I can look after Hayate." She smiled.  
"I knew I could count on you." Kasumi stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened as she stepped back. Then he smiled shyly. She gasped and touched his cheek.  
"You look so beautiful when you smile Ryu-Kun. There's no shame in showing emotions." He blushed.  
"All my life I was taught never to show how I felt, because to show emotion was to be weak. I guess it's become a habit I cannot break out of. I-I want to tell you, no, show you how I feel but I am so afraid..." He hushed.  
"Afraid of what?"  
"Afraid of what you might think of me...when I tell you that I-I...love you." He whispered and gently kissed her, his lips trembling with fear. Kasumi kissed back, finally admitting her deep love for her guardian. Kasumi had been kissed once, by a drunkard who had unsuccessfully tried to rape her, but Hayabusa tasted different. He didn't taste of pure, carnal lust, but of sweet innocence and warmth. He tasted of pure, untainted love. They pulled away once the need for air became too great to ignore.  
"I love you too. I always have Ryu-Kun...I was just afraid to tell you." She said, staring into his beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled, though tears fell from his eyes as he embraced her fiercely. "Be careful out there Kasumi...I don't want to lose you."   
"Promise me that you'll wait here for me when I return."  
"I'll live for that day." He replied strongly. She nodded sadly and placed a firm kiss on his lips. "Sayonara Ryu-Kun..." He could only nod, his vision blurred by tears, as she whirled away.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
"Imoto-chan..." Hayate whispered, as his sister sobbed on his bare shoulder. "Sshh...It's okay sis, I'll be here when you return."  
"P-promise?" She stammered, eyes misty.  
"Hai." He replied and sighed. She looked at him suddenly.  
"Do you remember when you gave me that comb, the promise I made you?" He remained silent, trying to recover the precious memory.  
"...You promised me that you would one day repay me with a gift." She smiled happily.  
"You do remember!"  
"And I don't remember ever receiving it." He added cheekily. She laughed and hugged him, before pressing a small, flat object wrapped in a royal blue hankerchief to his hand.  
"Don't open it until I leave, okay?"   
"Whatever you say imoto-chan." He kissed her forehead fondly.  
"I-I have to leave before dark..." She said after awhile. He nodded sadly and held her tightly for the last time.  
"I love you imoto-chan. Be careful out there."  
"You sound just like Ryu-kun. Don't worry Nii-chan, I'll be alright. I love you..." She whispered and pressed her lips against his so softly that he hardly felt anything.  
"Goodbye Onii-chan..."  
"Sayonara Kasumi..."  
  
(A/N I am not a fan of incest! Don't yell at me! She didn't even kiss him properly, so gimme a break! _)  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
Her vision blurred as she gracefully backflipped onto the ground. Growls pierced the silence as nine assassins began to advance on her, forcing her to step back slowly. She bumped into something solid, and arms locked her in place, a gag forced into her mouth to prevent her calling for help. She angrily cursed herself for being so unfocused and walking into a simple trap.  
"We have you at last you runaway Shinobi." One of them hissed as he held a shuriken to her throat. She heard a loud thud, and felt warm, stickly blood shower her from behind. She twisted around and saw that a shuriken was embedded in the man's forehead. His grip loosened as he fell.  
"Leave her alone!" A female said angrily. The assassins turned around and there stood Michiko, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"The 'Smiling-Assassin' herself, Michiko Hikaru." One taunted. "We'll see who's smiling after you deal with us!" The assassins began to advance on her, and as quick as a flash, she unsheathed her Katanas. In less then a minute, all nine were dead at her feet, her pink and white outfit splattered with crimson. She slowly walked to Kasumi, who had been staring at her open-mouthed. The runaway Shinobi snapped out of her trance, and got into her fighting stance. Michiko laughed.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."  
"Wait...Aren't you the arbiter for our tournament?"  
"Got that right!" Michiko winked.  
"But...you're so young." Kasumi replied, unable to stop staring.  
"Since I was born I've been trained as a Shinobi never to show emotions, but when I watched you, I saw that life would be boring if we didn't show our feelings." She absent-mindedly wiped her blades on a cloth, before turning her golden gaze to Kasumi.  
"Besides, I'm in charge of the fights and I don't wany anyone interfering with my fighters."  
"Thankyou so much!" Kasumi said, and embraced the smaller girl. Michiko giggled.  
"Go on. You better leave, the sun is almost down." Kasumi nodded and disappeared in a breeze of sakura blossoms. Michiko stood still for five minutes, feeling the breeze around her, thinking of the turmoil Kasumi was going through.   
"Stay strong Kasumi..." She whispered to the wind, before fading in a haze of rose petals.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
Hayate sat on the roof, the breeze carressing him as though it knew the pain in his heart. He felt a hand clamp his shoulder fondly and he was startled to see Hayabusa gazing at him.  
"Do not worry so much Hayate-kun. She is strong. She will come back." He sighed sadly.  
"I know...But it's so hard to live with the fact she has to suffer because of me." His voice broke, and he struggled not to cry.  
"As a ninja I cannot offer you much, but as a best friend, I can offer you the comfort of an embrace, if you want." Hayabusa said, and held his arms open. Hayate hesitantly embraced him and then felt tears flow down his cheeks, unable to hold them back anymore.  
"Hush now...She is going to be fine. Do not worry." Hayabusa whispered, while stroking his hair.  
"What are you holding Hayate-kun?" The ninja asked curiously. Hayate realized that he hadn't opened Kasumi's gift yet. He pulled away, shivering from the sudden lack of warmth, and he cursed himself for not wearing a shirt.  
"It's her gift that she told me not to open until she was gone." He undid the simple knot that held the hankerchief in place. A jade comb tumbled from the hankerchief onto his hand. There was a small carving, and he strained to read it. It said "Hayate-Kun" in a childish Kanji symbol. His vision blurred, and he found himself in Hayabusa's arms once more, sobbing until his chest ached, and his eyes burned. Hayabusa hesitantly kissed him.   
"I love her so much..." Hayate whispered.  
"As do I...She knows that, which is why she will come back safely." He reassured. Hayate unfolded a letter and read the hasty Japanese aloud, causing him to cry.  
  
"Dearest Onii-Chan,  
So many years back, I promised you that I'd repay you with my own gift, for the one you lovingly gave me. I was supposed to give you ages ago, but you left. It's just my simple way of saying I love you, my dearest onii-chan. I kept my promise.  
  
-Your sis, Kasumi."  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
OWARI! Man! That was a long one! But I finally got it outta my head. Phew! R&R ppl pleez.  
Ja ne! ^_~ 


End file.
